En el amor NO todo se vale
by Steve Burnside-07
Summary: ¿ALgUnA VeZ EsCuChAStE la FRaSe "eN La GuerRa y en aMOr ToDO Se vAle"? pueS eDwARd, bElla Y JacOb sE EnCarGarAN De deMoSTRArnOS QUE ESTO nO ES deL Todo ciErTo. uNA hIsTORiA quE nOs EnsEñArA Las reGlAs bAsicaS pArA ENCoNTrar, DISFrUtAR y nO SUFriR eL aMor.
1. Chapter 1

**En el amor No todo se vale.**

Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen son creación de la exitosa escritora Stphane Meyer. La historia que se desarrolla en este fic es una idea original de Karin y Estevan nos reservamos los derechos de autor….XD

**CAUTION:** x si no leyeron la clasificación de esta historia, les recordamos que es M, por lo tanto no esta permitida la lectura a menores de 15 años. Las situaciones de esta historia aumentan de intensidad a lo largo de los capítulos. Se abordaran varios temas como el amor, la pasión, el sexo, la homosexualidad, etc. Así que si no estas familiarizado con estos temas será mejor que no leas. Por últimos nos resta decir que verán a sus personajes favoritos en situaciones y en facetas muy distintas en las que jamás te los has imaginado.

**Capitulo 1.**

**Desesperada**

**Bella POV**.

**Consejo 1: **busca el amor en el lugar apropiado, es decir, rodeada de gente con la que te identifiques y en un ambiente en el que te sepas desenvolver y te sientas cómoda sin necesidad de dejar de ser tú misma. Si sientes que no encajas en el ambiente en el que te encuentras y no te sientes cómoda con las personas que te rodean, será muy difícil encontrar el amor. ¡Rompe la monotonía! Conoce nuevos lugares, nuevas personas…seguramente en algún lugar de este planeta se encuentra la persona ideal para ti.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Dios! Si en verdad existes pégame un tiro o has que me trague la tierra, por favor… pensaba mientras limpiaba la tinta que se había derramado sobre mi asiento y mi uniforme. Bolas de papel y todo tipo de útiles escolares volaban por todas partes, las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro. Apenas y podía ver el pizarrón, pero ciertamente eso no me importaba, estaba cien por ciento segura que lo que estaba escrito ahí era aburrimiento en su más puro estado y carente de cualquier tipo de aprendizaje.

Sacudía mis manos para que la tinta escurriera de ellas mientras rezaba para que un meteorito cayera y terminara con mi miserable existencia.

Había tantas cosas que odiaba de esta escuela, comenzando con los horrendos uniformes a rayas de color verde, las entupidas bancas en las que apenas cabíamos y sobre todo sus inservibles métodos de enseñanza: ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que aprendí algo?...seguramente en las clases de matemáticas de primaria, cuando me enseñaron a sumar.

-Atención clase las lecciones han comenzado…podrían dejar de…- la tenue voz del profesor Phil fue ahogada entre el murmullo o mas bien los gritos de todo el salón, intentaba calmar a sus alumnos haciendo unos movimientos tranquilizadores con las manos pero lo único que logro fue que Mike le lanzara un cuaderno en el rostro. Así es esta escuela era realmente deprimente.

-¡Cállate nosotros hacemos lo que queremos!- Me preguntaba como un chico así podía seguir en la escuela, es decir, estoy segura que en sus pruebas no obtiene una nota mayor que tres y su conducta…para ser mas clara un correccional para menores sería el lugar apropiado para Mike.

-¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunte a Jessica y esta interrumpió su maratónica competencia de quien podía enviar mas mensaje de texto durante la clase para mirar su reloj.

-Diez minutos- y dicho esto volvió a sumergirse en su celular, era sorprendente su habilidad con los dedos. Yo solté un bufido.

-No te enfades, después sigue el almuerzo- dijo Jess sin separar la vista del celular.

-Yo paso…Juré no volver a comer la porquería que ahí sirven.

-Como quieras- Jess encogió los hombros y volvió a su tarea.

Por cierto me llamo Isabella o para abreviar Bella, físicamente no considero tener nada especial, soy como las chicas promedio que inundan esta escuela, aunque claro que Charly (mi papá) no se cansa de decir que soy hermosa. Bueno al menos no soy fea: pelo castaño y largo, facciones finas, delgada y de piel pálida, nos soy una belleza pero me defiendo. Lastima que los chicos no opinen lo mismo, es decir tengo 17 años y aun no he tenido un solo novio.

Pero la verdad eso no me importa, no estoy nada interesada en salir con los patanes que habitan en la escuela…quizá en eso si me diferencio de todos los primates que me rodean, es decir, mi forma de pensar esta muy por encima de todos ellos: soy inteligente, educada y sobre todo muy madura… lastima que eso me convierta en la rara del colegio.

De pronto sentí una vibración en el bolsillo derecho y tome mi celular… ¿Quién será?... claro tenía que ser Erick. Después de dudarlo unos segundos me decidí a contestar.

-Erick deja de molestarme o sino juro que te castrare.- dicho esto cerré la tapa del celular de golpe. No entendía la razón de esto, si quería molestarme solo tenia que cruzar unas cuantas bancas… pero claro al idiota le gustaba desperdiciar su saldo.

Una nueva vibración y esta vez si no me pude contener.

-¡Mira imbécil te lo advertí!- el grito hizo que Jess saltara del susto y me mirara desconcertada.

-Tranquila Bella…no querrás que le pase algo malo a un amiguito tuyo- dijo Erick mientras soltaba una risita estupida.

-No digas estupideces y dime que es lo que quieres.

-Ya te dije alguien se muere de ganas por volver a verte.

-Erick si no tienes algo mejor que decir voy a colgar.

-25 de marzo: Charly me compró un vestido para el baile de primavera, no se que era peor, si su mal gusto para la ropa o el hecho de que no se enterara que no asistiré al baile.- Abrí los ojos como plato y mire mi mochila, estaba abierta y en ella no figuraba un cuaderno azul al que estoy tan acostumbrada. Levante la mirada y me encontré al chico parado frente a la ventana y extendiendo un brazo, de su mano colgaba el cuaderno que buscaba. Cuando me miro, sonrío de manera amenazante.

-¡Erick eres un maldito, ahora si te mato!

Jess se había percatado de la situación, comenzó a reír y se puso a mi lado.

-Bella no lo hagas, ya casi es el almuerzo, podemos ir por el después.

-No demoraré- y dicho esto sonreí de manera desafiante y me remangue el suéter verde. Erick de dio cuenta que había aceptado el reto y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Comencé a caminar lentamente sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, Erick sostenía la mirada y su sonrisa era cada vez era mas grande. "No lo harás" fue lo que articule mientras me acercaba cada vez mas. "Pruébame" articuló él y retiro el dedo meñique de mi diario que aun colgaba por la ventana de su mano.

Seguí acercándome y entonces sucedió: cuando estábamos a una distancia relativamente corta; Erick dejó caer el diario, yo me enfade y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas ocasionando que él se golpeara en la cabeza con la banca de Mike y sin pensarlo me lance por la ventana para recuperar mi diario.

Con una habilidad que yo no sabía que tenía caí de pie en el césped del patio, tomé mi diario y mire hacia arriba, cuando me di cuenta de lo alto que estaba la ventana del salón una punzada de dolor inundo mi tobillo izquierdo. En ese momento me había parecido fácil pero ahora estaba segura que no volvería a intentarlo. El profesor, Jess, Mike y todos los demás se arremolinaron en la ventana para ver si me encontraba bien, yo levante el pulgar y me di la vuelta. Caminaba despacio por el patio principal intentando disimular el dolor que corroía mi pie. Pero por lo que a mi respectaba, por hoy había terminado con el colegio.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

Este es el final del capitulo 1 muchas gracias x leernos, esperamos con ansias sus reviews buenos y malos. Pueden decirnos k les gusto y k no les gusto de esta historia, pueden darnos consejos, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Queremos que este fic sea interactivo.

¡Graxias x leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**En el amor No todo se vale.**

**NOTAS**: Bueno aquí les dejamos el capitulo dos, con la esperanza de que los reviews comiencen a llegar poko a poko…actualizaremos kada dos o tres días debido a k este fic es pensado x dos personas y tenemos k reunirnos para escribir… Sin más x ahora los dejamos kon este cap. k estamos seguros les gustara muxo: primera aparición de Edward.

CAPITULO 2

PRIMER ENCUENRO.

BELLA POV.

CONSEJO 2: nunca te menosprecies, ten confianza en ti, en lo que eres y puedes dar. Estar siempre segura de ti misma es una buena herramienta para conquistar, ya que transmites esa seguridad a otras personas. Esta 100% comprobado que las mujeres que se sienten guapas y cómodas con ellas mismas sin importar sus defectos físicos, resultan atractivas a la vista de los hombres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día no podía ponerse peor, es decir, tengo un dolor terrible en el tobillo, salte de tres metros y seguramente la escuela ya habría llamado a Charly para decirle que había escapado. Pero me di cuenta que estaba en un error, el día si podía ponerse peor, lo supe al ver las nubes grises que se arremolinaban en el cielo.

Ente apresuradamente a un pequeño y tranquilo café que me encontré mientras corría por la calle, protegiéndome de la lluvia con el suéter del colegio. Estaba casi vacío a excepción de dos mesas ocupas por dos parejas. Me senté en la mesa mas próxima y esperé el servicio mientras colgaba el suéter mojado en una silla vacía y sacaba el diario que había colocado dentro de mi playera. Una joven mujer morena se acercó y yo solo le pedí un capuchino bien caliente.

El celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y el corazón se me acelero al pensar que era Charly pidiéndome una explicación, pero el miedo se esfumó cuando el nombre Jess apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Mujer te volviste loca o qué!, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Tranquila Jess, no me lastime...es mas justo ahora estoy tomando un café- era obvio que le había mentido, el tobillo me dolía más que nunca. Agradecí con un gesto a la joven morena que había colocado el capuchino en mi mesa.

-Aun así el director esta furioso, creo que ya llamo a tu padre- me atragante con el sorbo de café al escuchar esto.

-¿Estas segura?¿qué le dijo?

-¿Pues que esperas que le diga?...obviamente la verdad- genial ahora tendré que inventar una escusa que seguramente Charly no creerá y estaré castigada el resto del mes.

-Ni modo, ya veremos como me safo de esa... ¿Como esta Erick?- no podía creer que me estuviera preocupando por ese intento de ser humano.

-Bien...perdió el conocimiento un momento y lo llevaron a la enfer....- la llamada se había cortado, seguramente Jessica termino al fin con su saldo.

Decidí dejar de preocuparme por la escuela y por Charly y concentrarme únicamente en mi café. Mire a las parejas en sus respectivas mesas: parecían tan felices y despreocupadas, una de ellas se estaba besando y la otra reía a carcajadas. Y entonces no pude evitar sentirme tan sola.

La puerta del café se abrió y un joven alto, extremadamente pálido, de pelo castaño y ojos dorados entró. Mientras cerraba su paraguas, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¡Dios!...seguramente la caída me había afectado y ahora estaba alucinando, es que él era simplemente perfecto, era el tipo de hombre con el que sueña cualquier mujer, aquel que tantas veces describía en mi diario y esperaba contar con la vida suficiente para conocer....y entonces me caí de mi nube, era obvio que un hombre así nunca se fijaría en mi, desvíe la mirada y me concentre de nuevo en el café.

El joven extremadamente guapo tomó una mesa al lado de la mía y estoy segura que estaba mirándome. La mujer morena no tardo en acercarse a él para ponerse a sus órdenes, literalmente hablando, mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo.

Él le pidió un capuchino con una voz que estoy segura que derritió a la mesera y a mi me puso la piel de gallina.

A regañadientes la mujer se vio forzada a retirarse de ahí para servir el capuchino y estaba completamente segura que el misterioso joven volvió a mirarme.

¡Si!....no era mi imaginación, el estaba mirándome, lo supe por que yo voltee un poco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y esta vez no pude evitar sonrojarme, estoy segura que lo noto por una hermosa sonrisa de lado se formo en la comisura de su perfecta boca.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

¡GRAXIAS X LEER!....les recordamos que los capítulos se irán poniendo mejores, lo emocionante apenas se acerca, sigan leyendo plis. Esperamos kon ansias sus reviews.

Att: karIN y EsteVAn.


	3. Chapter 3

**En el amor No todo se vale.**

**NOTAS: **como ya les mencionamos antes, verán a sus personajes favoritos de la saga crepúsculo en situaciones en las que jamás se las han imaginado. Jugamos con esta historia todo lo que podemos, hacemos y deshacemos las cosas de acuerdo a como se nos ocurre, en fin nos divertimos mucho escribiendo esto.

En este capitulo se vera el primer gran cambio que hicimos, quizá muchos no estén desacuerdo pero será divertido. Prepárense a leer a Edward en una faceta algo comprometedora.

**CAPITULO 3**

**TORBELLINO**

**EDWARD POV.**

**CONSEJO 3: **Toda relación tiene momentos buenos y momentos malos, altibajos, recuerda que el amor es una lucha constante en la cual no tenemos que darnos por vencidos sin antes luchar. Todo lo que en un momento nos parce malo y sin solución, después serán tonterías. L o importante es la comunicación y la comprensión. No debemos tomar impulsos y decisiones de las que después nos arrepintamos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica se había sonrojado, era verdaderamente linda, pero su belleza no es lo que llamaba mi atención. En más de cien años de vida jamás me había encontrado a alguien al quien me fuera imposible saber lo que piensa, era extraño y sumamente intrigante.

Eso sin mencionar el delicioso aroma que emanaba de esa chica. Era tan hipnotizador…y embriagante… ¡no puedo creerlo!, en verdad me doy asco. Solo fue una pequeña discusión, no tengo por que hacer esto, estoy seguro que mañana todo estará arreglado.

Pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que esto se estaba hiendo al carajo, es decir, las discusiones por cualquier tontería eran cada vez mayores, había días en que no podían ni dirigirse la palabra y para colmo su padre se estaba interponiendo en la relación más que de costumbre. Seguramente el idiota le metió ideas tontas para que me echara de la casa.

Estoy seguro que me llamará antes de la noche, no soporta que este fuera a esa hora. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, sonará el celular, me pedirá que vuelva, nos pediremos disculpas, haremos el amor y al despertar comenzarán las discusiones. No estoy seguro de poder resistir más tiempo.

La chica había comenzado a escribir en un pequeño cuaderno azul, de vez en cuando me miraba, se sonrojaba un poco y volvía a la escritura. Me pregunto que estará escribiendo, si pudiera leer su mente lo sabría rápidamente. Me siento un poco extraño al no poder penetrar su mente, estoy tan acostumbrado a entrar en los pensamientos de la gente a mi gusto, que no puedo evitar sentir frustración, inquietud, curiosidad y un poco de….atracción.

Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, yo no soy así, jamás me dejo llevar por la lujuria y ese tipo de sentimientos. Ese tipo de comportamientos son propios de una persona como mi hermano Emmet. Además debo recordar que aun tengo pareja…eso es, una pareja a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas, la única persona a la que he amado…y también la única persona con la que he estado en intimidad.

Antes de tener sexo con el amor de mi vida, nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar con alguien y estoy seguro que mucho menos ahora que estoy con esa persona tan especial…..pero ese olor, vamos Edward ¿a quien quieres engañar?, te mueres de ganas por llevártela a la cama.

Pero no le puedo hacer esto, estoy seguro que solo son altibajos, toda relación tiene momentos buenos y momentos malos. Es acaso que olvidas tu primera vez y lo especial que fue, tanto que juraste no volver a estar con otra persona que no fuera la que te regalo aquel momento de sublime pasión y felicidad.

**Flashback.**

**-**¿Ya lo pensaste bien Edward?- Alice estaba de pie justo enfrente de mi, su mano estaba sobre mi hombro y me daba la seguridad que necesitaba para responder a su pregunta.

-Si, no hay cambios en mi decisión.

-Recuerda que este debe ser el momento más especial para ambos, yo pienso que deben esperar hasta que las cosas pinten mejor o al menos hasta que estén seguros de que esto es lo que quieren.

-Pero esto es lo que queremos ambos, ya lo hemos platicado y llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Y su padre ¿lo sabe?

-Él jamás estará de acuerdo con nuestra relación, continuaremos sin su apoyo.

-Pero tú si tienes el apoyo de tu familia, así que si algo sale mal, no dudes en regresar que te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos- .Y dicho esto Alice me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, dándome su apoyo incondicional como siempre. Con el abrazo toda duda se disipo, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca.

-Gracias Alice, sabes que te quiero como a nadie ¿verdad?

-Lo se, ahora vete que te están esperando.

Me separe de Alice y corrí como nunca lo había hecho, un torbellino de emociones sacudían mi cuerpo: miedo, ansia, felicidad y mucha adrenalina, todo al mismo tiempo mientras recorría el bosque.

Cuando llegue a la pequeña casa cerca del lago sentí como si mi corazón volviera a palpitar, podía oír sus palpitaciones humanas desde dentro de la casa. Abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, me dirigí a la habitación y entre despacio. Ahora no tenía duda, mi corazón latía de nuevo.

Ahora podía sentir su aroma entrando por cada poro de mi cuerpo y finalmente vi. una silueta completamente desnuda recostada en la cama.

-No prendas la luz, solo acércate.- obedecí a su orden y me acerque despacio, me recosté a su lado, tome su cuello y acerque su rostro al mío, nuestro aliento se fundía en uno solo y nuestros labios se acercaban peligrosamente. Nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, siguió con mi cuello y terminando así con la poca cordura que me quedaba, comenzó a desvestirme y a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba descubierta.

El torbellino había desaparecido par dar lugar a huracanes, terremotos y diluvios que `podía sentir dentro de mi. Ya desnudos ambos, nuestros cuerpos chocaban furiosamente, el suyo sobre el mío. Su sudor bañaba todo su cuerpo y su calor humano se fundía con mi fría inmortalidad. Jamás me había sentido así, cada músculo de mi cuerpo gritaba su nombre, mi cerebro se había apagado, no podía pensar….solo sentir.

No quería que esto terminara, quería estar así el resto de mi eternidad, pero había alguien que no tenía todo mi tiempo y a decir verdad tampoco yo, necesitaba terminar mi cuerpo me lo exigía en cada gemido suyo y mío. Y al final una creatura como yo destinada al infierno pudo llegar al cielo y luego bajar en caída libre al suelo, fuegos artificiales inundaron la casa….el volcán había hecho erupción.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Me había quedado mirando fijamente la taza de café mientras recordaba aquella vez, me avergoncé un poco al sentir algo de presión en la entrepierna del pantalón. No había duda de que aquel día fue el más especial de todo mi vida, pero las últimas veces que estuvimos juntos ya no había sido lo mismo, ahora lo hacíamos más por compromiso que por amor. Mataría por volver a sentir lo mismo que aquel día.

La mirada de la chica se volvió a cruzar con la mía y entones lo recordé. El mismo sentimiento…el torbellino, eso es lo que siento ahora, es lo que me produce estar cerca de ella, esa curiosidad por saber lo que piensa, ese aroma embriagador…no cabe duda que ella me haría sentir lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

El celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sabía, ahora me pedirá que vuelva. Esto no puede continuar así. Tome el celular y leí el mensaje de texto. Solté una sonrisa irónica y deje el celular sobre la mesa, me levante del asiento, tomé la taza de café y me dirigí a la mesa de la chica de pelo castaño la cual estaba claramente sorprendida y nerviosa.

Mientras tanto sobre la mesa ya hacia en el celular un mensaje de texto que decía "Te extraño..... Por favor perdóname, vuelve a casa" enviado por un persona de nombre........Jacob.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**A verdad!!!!!!!!.....**Apuesto a k no se esperaban eso, les advertimos k esta historia es un poko loka y rara pero entretenida. Debemos admitir k estamos un poko tristes x la falta de reviews, pero confiams en k lleguen pronto. Si leyeron esta historia xfa dejen sus cometarios ya sean buenos o malos. ¡Graxias x leer!

PD: gracias x tu cometario Crazy_Marisa


End file.
